The Angels and Demons of New York
by SkyVine
Summary: Clary Fray isn't Clary Fray anymore. She's a demon of hell, or namely Beezelbub, in charge of all the creatures of the underworld and pitted against her old friends the Nephilim. But when humanity is threatened by Lilith's shadows, it's up to Clary, her now angel brother Jonathon and their armies of heaven and hell to stop her. But why is Clary like this? What happened that day..?
1. Chapter 1

To love is to destroy, and to be loved is to be destroyed.  
The chink of my cup against it's china saucer brings me back from my momentary distraction. I straighten, plastering the smile back on my face, as the Seelie Queen sips delicately at her tea.  
'Your father sends his good wishes,' I say calmly, and her eyes flicker to mine, then away almost as quickly.  
She is afraid of me. No, wary.  
'I trust that he is well?' she says, placing her cup on the little table between us that's being supported by little sprites.  
'Indeed, unless some tragedy has befallen him in the short period we have not spoken. I shall ask my brother when I next see him.'  
'I thank you.'  
'There is no need,' I assure her. She folds her hands in her lap and tries to look convincingly calm. We are alone in her quarters, the only time I have ever seen her by herself.  
I drain the last of my tea before setting it down, lounging back on the sofa cushions of her satin recliner. She does not, and remains tense and alert.  
'Your journey here was easy I hope,' she coughs delicately to clear her throat. I nod.  
'Magnus Bane, for all his faults, is a powerful wizard.'  
'He is at that.'  
'We have already made a pact with the warlocks ensuring their full support in this matter. My brother went on to the werewolves, but I thought it a better idea to see you myself,' I say slowly. I flicker my gaze over her, gauging her reaction.  
'We, of course, have a history,' I add.  
The Queen takes her time answering.  
'This matter...doesn't it make more sense letting the nephilim deal with it. This is, of course, their area of expertise, and-'  
'I will not trust something as delicate as this in their destructive hands,' I snap, and my wings flutter nervously against my back.  
'My apologies,' the Queen says stiffly. I take a deep breath to calm the churning anger in my chest.  
'A matter as big as this will of course be, at least, noticed by the mortal realm, which is exactly what the nephilim strive to avoid. I cannot let their constant hushing interrupt our deceit. Do you understand?'  
'Yes.'  
I lean forwards, eyes blazing.  
'Will you consent?'  
The Queen licks her lips, then-  
'I do consent.'  
A smile curls across my lips like a cat unfurling on a sunny patch of floor. I stand, brushing my red hair back off my face with a triumphant sigh.  
'Thank you my Queen. Expect a visit from my brother within the week. Your help is greatly appreciated by all of us.'  
I turn to leave, but just as I push back the vines of the doorway the Queen stands.  
'Miss Mogernstern, what will become of our world after this is over?' she cries, fear seeping into her flowery voice. I turn and put on my most convincingly innocent smile.  
'I do not know, my liege. And please, my friends call me Clary.'


	2. Chapter 2

Central Park is cool and brightly lit. The street lamps on either side of the main path throw large circles of light out onto the pavement, so I skip around them, sticking to the shadows like a weird game of hopscotch. There are no late-night walkers, but just to be safe I change my form, morphing my body of smoke to become boots and skinny jeans, a large parka and hood. The red hair burns as brightly as a flame, so I pull my hood up and stuff my hands into my pockets. I come to the base of a large sycamore tree, and, glancing around to check I'm alone, look up.

A demon girl is standing on one of the lower branches.

'How was it?' she asks, swinging her legs over one another and leering down at me.

'Fine. Out of fear she agreed, but regardless it means we have another ally.

Kate the she-demon giggles, slides her legs over the branch, and jumps down to land next to me.

'They're a bunch of wimps!' she says delightedly as we move back into the shadows. Together we start to head towards Times Square.

'Maybe so,' I say sternly, 'but they are valuable.'

As Kate bursts into a fit of delirious giggles I watch her calmly. Kate is my oldest demon friend, and was the same age that I was. She has long black dreadlocks pulled back in a braid, a pale heart-shaped face and slitted red eyes like mine. Her skater dress is torn to shreds, probably from a fight with a stray Oni, and paired with her dark gothic boots, ripped tights and gloves and red-taloned nails, she is the personification of a human's idea of hell.

'Where are we going anyway?' she stops giggling to hiss at me. I smile as a barrage of murky memories invade my head.

'An old friend of mine.'

The High Warlock of Brooklyn in question was currently disposing of a lose end. The angry kelpie smacked him hard against the wall and pinned him there by the front of his silk shirt.

'We had a deal!' It cried with it's wet gurgling breath. Magnus rolled his smoky eyes and said nothing.

'Where! Is! It!' The Kelpie shrieked, banging him with each word. As it raised him a fourth time, Magnus lifted his hand and clicked his gloved fingers. The Kelpie exploded in a fit of blue smoke and picked up the little envelope left among the Kelpie's smouldering clothes, straightened his gucci jacket which, remarkably, was blood and gore free, and strolled out of the alleyway like nothing had street south of Times Square was clear of people, which was odd. The nightclubs were shut, but there were no drunkards dawdling outside was quiet. Eerily so.

'You miss me?'

Magnus cried out, and whirled around, his hands raised to strike. Clary chuckled darkly, swinging around the lamppost in midair before leaning against it, surveying Magnus with amusement.

'You're as quiet as ever. Must be a demon thing,' as his heart rate returned to normal, Magnus straightened his gloves and looked up at her, trying to appear bored.

'Oh it is!' Clary's form disappeared in a cloud of smoke which flew down, and solidified so she was standing behind him. Magnus turned slowly to face her.

She looked, he thought sadly, terrible. Time moved slower in the underworld, and years of pain and suffering had done nothing good for her. Her hair, once the beautiful colour of carrots, was now blood red and streaked with black. Her white face was sunken, and her eyes shadowy. Her clothes hung off her like curtain drapes and her mouth, once smiley, now looked twisted and ugly.

'I wouldn't give it up for the world,' she added.

'How is Jonathan? Still playing the angel I assume?' Magnus started to walk down the street and she fell into step beside him.

'Yep. Talking about that, have you come up with anything new?'

'Nothing. It's an oddity in itself. I've never seen anything like it.' Clary nodded and looked down at her feet. Magnus, feeling brave, ventured- 'You could come back you know.'

'What?' She stopped walking to look at him. He did as well. 'There must be a way to turn you back, like what happened at Lake Lynn with Jace. If you asked Raziel-'

'He and I,' she said sharply, 'are not on very good terms right now. My mistress, or rather, my old mistress, upset him deeply. And the fact that his second is my brother doesn't lie well with him. Demons and Angels aren't supposed to mix right? Ask any faerie.'

'Clary,' Magnus stopped abruptly and turned sternly to face her. The demon's face looked softly dangerous from the shadow of her hood. 'You have no idea what this has done to us, to everyone!' 'For goodness sakes Magnus I doubt-'

'Isabelle's holed herself up in her room and refuses to speak to anyone-' 'Izzy's a drama queen, she'll get over it...'

'Alec is moody, and doubled with his parabatai's feelings this makes him virtually hell-'

'And that must be terrible for you I'm sure.' Clary started to walk away, but Magnus wasn't giving up that easily.

'Your mom cries whenever she sees something that reminds her of you, which turns out to be EVERYTHING. Luke is desperate. Simon never talks to us anymore.' But Clary was still walking, so Magnus said determinedly, 'and let's not forget Jace.' She stopped.

'To say he's gone mad is an understatement. He's delirious, never sleeps, never eats. Trawls through contact after contact trying to find a way to get you back. He will not accept you're dead.'

Clary turned on her heel to face him. She looked, not angry, just tired.

'Send me back Magnus.'

'Are you not going to do anything?!' Magnus cried angrily, taking a step forwards, but she had appeared an inch away from his face, and her expression made even the High Warlock of Brooklyn quaver.

'I have a feeling,' she breathed, 'I won't have to.' And with that, she slipped her hand into Magnus' pocket, drew out a slip of parchment inscribed with a rune, and vanished into a wisp of smoke that drifted into the night.


	3. Chapter 3

Hell is hot.  
Demons of all kinds are roaring and stamping around, not helping the migraine I can feel coming on.  
Kate stands on my right side, looking sulky and annoyed. She just lost a bet with Valac whether I'd kill any Shadowhunters in New York, but she didn't know that the reason I hadn't killed any was because I was avoiding them.  
Clavis gives a sharp throb at my hip, so I rub it gently. My sword detected another demon entering the dimension, alive judging from the intensity of the throb.  
My eyes start to droop as I caress the sword, the cries of the demons blurring into meaningless white noise. The gentle strokes remind me of a bygone age, when a lion had once captured me in it's grip, a brother, an angel...  
'Bee, message from the upper world.'  
I jolt from my daydream with a snarl.  
'What?'  
Vine's little face looks scared, so I soften my tone when I next speak.  
'What is the message about Vine?' I say, picking her up and setting her on my knee. The eight-year-old crow demon giggles adorably and passes me the slightly smoking fire note. _A warlock. _  
'Where's your bro?' Kate snaps at Vine, rolling up her sleeves, 'tell him he needs a right kick him up the-' She falters when I fix her with a look.  
I slit open the letter with a nail and unfold it. Scrawled in royal blue ink are four letters.  
HELP  
Kate, reading over my shoulder, looks at me worriedly. 'Now?'  
I nod.  
'When did this arrive?' I ask Vine quickly. She shrugs her little shoulders, and peers out at me from under her sleek curtain of ebony hair.  
'Two minutes ago?'  
I nod and pick her up, descending down the steps of the dais and carrying her with me. My head throne, made of cold silver, steel and iron has crushed my wings a little, so I flap them out impatiently to get the feeling back into them.  
Vine closes her eyes and transforms into a crow. She digs her claws into my shoulder. She obviously means to come with me.  
As if hearing this thought, her older brother, Valac, appears at my side. He's all tattoos, piercings and shaved head, but his face is sharp and mischievous like a beak.  
'Vine pass on the message? It was from that weedy Magnus Bane,' he says, voice raspy and harsh like the croak of a bird. My heart skips a beat. _Magnus. Trouble in New York. The Shadowhunters. _  
'Do you know what it's about?' I ask.  
'Apparently it's..._her.' _  
I feel like a bucket of icy water has been tipped over my head. Regardless, I lift my hands to my mouth and cry twice. All the demons in hell falter and go silent.  
**THE TIME IS NOW, **I say in our language, **SEVEN LORDS COME FORTH TO FIGHT. **

Three more people from the crowd move forwards and bow before me, then join Kate, Vine and Valac. I smile a deadly, feral smile.  
'The rest of you remain,' I say quietly. With that, I pull Clavis out of it's sheath, raise it high and the seven of us disappear through the gate, leaving the clamour of hell behind us.


	4. Chapter 4

I step out of the air, shimmering through the dimensions to land in mundane New York. Times Square hadn't changed much in the past year for mundanes, but now?

It looks completely unrecognizable.

Cars and taxis lie abandoned everywhere, like some sort of complicated metal maze. The screens above us are smashed, glass crystals strewn across the tarmac far below. I hear cries as mundanes flounder over each other like fish as they try to escape.

A few metres ahead, a band of Shadowhunters are fighting the shadows.

With my six demons around me, I pull my hood up and step forwards. I morph into smoke and solidify on the bonnet of the car in front of them.

Isabelle- good lord they're all here- cries out as I reach down to grab hold of the creature attacking her. It struggles fruitlessly for a second, then I snap it's neck with one hand.

'Magnus!' I call over the din, as I chuck the twitching thing over a bus and out of sight. He turns, a fistful of blue fire in his hand, looking as emaculate as ever.

'What?'

'You called?' I smile and sweep him a bow. His anger shows all over his face.

'TWO HOURS AGO!'

'I told you I suck at timing. Anyway you seem to be doing fine on your own.'

Alec appears at Magnus' side, all black hair and haughty looks, and his jaw drops as he sees who is below the hood.

I laugh. I laugh and laugh, chucking the hood back as the sound rings throughout the square. Kate joins in, as do the others, until it just turns into a din of unbearable cackling. They all stop to listen. All the Shadowhunters and all the shadows fighting them, just to stare at me.

A coil of smoke curls around my fingers. I stop laughing. Silence rings out, awful and final.

Welcome to hell bitches.

'Get them.'

Clavis thrums to life, glowing with a million red dots of life, or unlife, as I summon all of hell's demons. The shadows scream as hellhound after Oni after Shax come to destroy them. They leap up between the cars and pounce, avoiding the Shadowhunters, but ripping their teeth into the black monster flesh.

'This what you wanted?' I call. Magnus, pale and stock still, just stares and shakes his head. I giggle and turn to face the big screen which I can't remember the name of, and sigh. Chaos rages all around me. Kate sits on the roof of the car, and together we watch the demons tear the shadows of Lilith apart, killing them, roaring their-

Roaring?

It's nighttime here in New York, but that is not a demon roar.

'Bee!' Vine shrieks, pointing into the distance, a look of terror on her little face.

Kate and I whirl around, weapons out, and for a split second I scan the faces below me. Magnus, Alec and Izzy, Maryse, some others I can't remember but no-

A streak of light hits me in the chest and I tumble backwards off the car. Hands wrap around my legs, white wings extend, and a beautiful face laughs aloud as the Angel catches me and sets me down beside him.

'D'you miss me?' He cries in his heavenly voice, ruffling my red and black hair and grinning widely. I smile despite myself.

'Hello Jonathan. Or should I call you Gabriel now?'


End file.
